Letters from Hogwarts
by MandyJane
Summary: A collection of some letters sent from Hogwarts while Victoire and Teddy are there. Will they ever just realise what the other thinks? And are Ginny and Dominique scheming enough to make them? Oneshot.


**Hi everyone, thanks for looking at this. This is just a collection of some letters sent out from Hogwarts while Teddy and Victoire were there. They aren't all the letters written, and they are only the outgoing ones, but hopefully they are interpretable easily enoguh that you get a feel for the characters as I see them.**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, none of JK Rowlings characters belong to me. *sigh*. If they did I'd be an awful lot richer :P**

Letters from Hogwarts

VICTOIRE'S FIRST YEAR

_11th September 2010_

_Chère Maman and Dad_

_My first week here has been full of new experiences! I've been sorted into Ravenclaw, which is the blue house, and I'm in a dormitory with Anna Boot and Rose Davies (apparently you went to a ball with her dad, Roger Davies, when you visited Hogwarts for the Tournament?) and they both seem to be really nice, although I haven't made any special friends yet. We have our own ghost in Ravenclaw Tower, the Grey Lady. She's Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter, and she always seems to be especially sad. Anna and I decided that we are going to try and find out why, but so far whenever we try to talk to her she just floats away. Can we adopt a ghost to live with us? I think they're absolutely fascinating. Aunt Hermione has sent me a book called 'Hogwarts: A History' which she says is interesting, and there is a whole chapter on the ghosts._

_The lessons aren't too hard, yet, but it does seem strange to not be at home. I'm settling in quite well, though that might be because of Teddy. He came to sit with me at breakfast on my first day, even though he's in Gryffindor and a second year, and he's been showing me around the castle. I've only been lost a couple of times, and the professors are quite sympathetic about it at the moment._

_I will write to you and Dad when I have more news, but I have a lot of work to do so it may be a while. Thank you for my owl though; almost none of the others have one quite as nice as Selena. One girl brought a toad! I couldn't believe it, but she has a spell that makes it change colour so I suppose it isn't so very terrible._

_A __bientôt__, _

_Victoire_

28th September 2010

Uncle Harry,

Second year going well so far – no detentions in the first couple of weeks! Although, Oliver (Thomas) and I do have some ideas to liven up breakfast next week. If you don't hear anything from McGonagall, then we pulled it off. I'll write with details when it's over, we can't risk out letters being intercepted!

Teddy

P.S - I've been helping Victoire settle in, like you said to. Tell Aunt Fleur not to worry about her, she's fitting in really well.

6th October 2010

Uncle Harry,

I get the message; setting off fireworks in the middle of breakfast was probably not the best way to wake everyone up. But sending me a howler made the same amount of noise. Besides, I've already been punished. I had to go and apologise to all the house elves, polish all the quidditch trophy plates, and I had to write to Gran as well and tell her what I did. So she sent a howler as well. Don't you think that it is enough to be shouted at in front of the entire school? But it was a great way to start the week, in my opinion.

Teddy

_14th January 2011_

_Chère Maman and Dad_

_I just want to tell you now before McGonagall invites you in to school, I am NOT in trouble too much. I got a detention because I hexed a boy called Marcus Nott on the way out of potions for making a comment about Uncle Harry. It wasn't really too serious anyway, only a small Bat Bogey Hex. Really, you should be proud that I've learnt so much in only one term. Besides, he definitely deserved it._

_Love from Victoire_

_P.S – please give Lily a hug from me for her birthday tomorrow, and tell her that I left her present under the big brass pot in Grandma Molly's attic?_

VICTOIRE'S SECOND YEAR

_11th December 2011_

_Chère Maman and Dad_

_I'm really glad that we're all going to Grimmauld Place for the holidays, because I can't wait to see everyone. I'm going to warn you now: Teddy has some 'hilarious' tricks ready to 'liven up' our Christmas while he's with us. Do you think that Aunt Dromeda would let him stay for the entire holiday this time? It really is so much more fun when Teddy is there, because I have someone my own age (nearly) to talk too. All the others are so young!_

_Love from Victoire_

16th March 2012

Uncle Harry,

You're going to be really angry about this, but I think you should know that is not my fault at all. One of the Slytherin beaters flew straight into me in our last match and may have made the binding on my broom so loose that it sort of moults when I fly. I've tied it up with some kind of fluffy thread that Victoire gave me, but it wavers around when I try to go straight and it doesn't turn when I want it to. Do you think there's any way I can fix it?

Teddy

_4__th__ April 2012_

_Dear Auntie Ginny_

_I think I need some help. I'm trying to think of a present to give to Teddy for his birthday, but I have no idea what to get for him! Can you give me some? I don't have an awful lot of money to spend, but I want to get him something he will use rather than something stupid. I know Romilda Brocklehurst is going to give him a huge box of Chocolate Cauldrons, so I don't want to do the same and give him something to eat. Besides, that's really unimaginative._

_Please write back quickly!_

_Love from Victoire_

17th April 2012

Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny

Thanks so much for my presents! I didn't really think you'd get me a new broom, especially not such a great one! All the others want to use it in practice, but I'm keeping it all to myself for now. Well, I did let Victoire have a go but she's my friend so it doesn't really count. And she gave me a Sneakoscope for my birthday, so I had to say thank you for that, didn't I?

Teddy

_12th June 2012_

_Chère Maman and Dad_

_Only one week left! We've got all our exams back now: I got Es and Os in everything except Herbology, where I only got an A. I was quite upset about it at the time, but Teddy has promised to tutor me during the summer so that I get better at it. I'm already half-packed ready for the train on Friday. Are you all coming to the station to get me? I can't wait to see Dominique again! I have so much to tell her, and this is the last time she'll be picking me up from school, since she joins this September. Can you keep Selena with you when oyu get this letter? It's really stressful to have to carry my owl cage onto the train as well as all my other things. Thank you!_

_Love from Victoire_

_P.S – Since Teddy is tutoring me, can he come and stay at the Burrow while I'm there? He thinks it would be the time we'd get most work done, and as you will both be off in France visiting Grandmère, you wouldn't mind too much._

VICTOIRE'S THIRD YEAR

11th November 2012

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny

I'd really like to come and stay with you this holiday, but I can't come for long. My friends Oliver and Poppy are coming to stay with Grandma Dromeda and I for a while, and then I'm going to be with Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill for a few days on my way to yours, because I need to help Victoire with her Herbology. She's getting a lot better at it since I've been tutoring her! But then Dromeda says I can come and stay with you for a bit as well. I think she would prefer it if I stayed with her all holiday, because she thinks James is a bad influence on me. If only she knew…we're a bad influence on each other!

Teddy

_28__th__ January 2013_

_Chère Dominique_

_You are so right, ma sœur, because you really should know as much as you can about Hogwarts before you join. It is just terrible to come here with no-one to show you what to do. I only managed so well because Teddy was so kind to me. I have not yet worked out why! He isn't related to me at all, but I suppose we are now good friends – although, as you well know, that isn't how I would like it to be. But anyway, I shall write to you as well as to Dad and Maman, so you can get an idea of what it is like here! One warning – you won't be expecting it, so don't be shocked by all the swearing when you get here. It's like being in the room with Uncle Ron after he has stubbed his toe…all the time! You do get used to it, and there is certainly less blue air in Ravenclaw, but just be prepared. When you get here you will realise that we have been very sheltered, and very lucky to be so relatively lightly affected by the War. There are many people at Hogwarts who have no parents at all, and some who have no relatives, but live in Hogsmeade in the holidays._

_Still, I cannot wait for you to be here as well and meet all my friends here! I know you have met Anna, but the castle is full of interesting people. Speaking of which, they will all be coming together this summer for the Solstice Ball (which I am going to now that I'm a Third Year!) and I need to find a dress this coming holiday. Prepare yourself for shopping!_

_Love from Vicky_

24th April 2013

Dear Poppy

I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay with me for a few days next week, like you did at Christmas. There is going to be another party at the Burrow, and I would like to have someone my own age to talk to. The others are all too young really, and I can't play a decent game of Quidditch with any of them. Oliver can't come this year; he's in Scotland with his dad to see his grandparents. But I would like it if you came.

Teddy

_1__st__ June 2013_

_Chère Maman_

_Thank you very much for sending me that dress, I can't wait to wear it to the dance. We aren't allowed to take any photographs there, because the charms they are using to decorate the hall don't work properly if you try, but I'll tell you all about it when I get home._

_Love from Victoire_

_1st June 2013_

_Chère Dominique_

_Please don't show Maman this letter – I lied when I said I was excited for the dance. I'm not going anymore. I know I told you I was hoping that someone would ask me, but he's going with someone else. I really really thought he was beginning to like me as more than a friend, but I must have been wrong. I'm not going to actually write his name in this, in case Maman or Dad finds it. That would just be too embarrassing, especially after I practically begged them to let him stay with us. Oh it's obvious enough anyway – I wanted Teddy to ask me. And we spent so much time together and I dropped so many hints that I was sure he knew! He asked Poppy Clearwater while they were together this holiday, and they started going out just after we got back to school. He probably doesn't even know that I like him, he just sees me as a sister. Or, even worse, he does know and he thinks that I'm weird and pathetic. I think I want to transfer to Beauxbatons._

_Victoire-la-malheureuse_

3rd June 2013

Uncle Harry

Thanks! Your advice worked great, Poppy is going to that Solstice dance with me! Uncle Ron was useless though – he just went bright red and muttered something about bees when I asked him what to do. I think I'm going to ask her to stay with me for a week this summer too.

Teddy

P.S – do you know if anything is wrong with Victoire at the moment? She looks like she's been crying a lot. I need to go and talk to her about it and check she's OK, but I'm spending a lot of time with Poppy at the moment so I don't know when I can.

_18th June 2013_

_Dear Aunt Ginny_

_Thank you for your letter, but I'm fine, really. I'm just very stressed because of exams this term. I haven't been writing as often to anyone because of all my essays, but I'm really fine._

_Victoire_

_P.S – I'm sorry I can't come to stay with you at Grimmauld Place this year. I'm going to spend the entire summer in France with Grandmère._

VICTOIRE'S FOURTH YEAR

12 September 2013

Dear Mum and Dad

I'm in Gryffindor! For a second I thought the Hat would put me in Slytherin because of all the pranks I've played on people, but then I remembered that Teddy did just the same and he's in Gryffindor too. Besides, I could never be in Slytherin when you were both in Gryffindor. So far Hogwarts is great, and yes, Dad, I did take the map. Technically I didn't steal it, as such, because it is a family possession and I'm family, which means you can't shout at me. Teddy says you sent him a Howler in his second year, so you'll just have to wait until then to give me one too, because otherwise it wouldn't be fair.

James

_27__th__ November 2013_

_Dear Dad and Maman_

_I'm really enjoying Hogwarts so far, although there is a lot more work than I was expecting. I've made tons of friends already, most of them in Gryffindor like me, but there are a few others. I haven't really clicked with any Slytherins though – maybe Salazar liked stand-offish mean people as well as snakes! James and Fred are a bit annoyed at the amount of attention Victoire attracts from the boys in the school though. I've tried to explain that it's just the Veela blood, but they've still hexed at least seven people since term began. If that's going to happen to me too, I'd better start kissing boys now so they can get used to it. Strangely, Victoire doesn't really notice the other boys at all. _

_Love from Dominique_

_P.S – calm down, Dad. I was only joking!_

_5__th__ December 2013_

Dear Mum and Dad

Don't worry; I'm not in too much trouble. I just laid a trap for some guys who were talking about Victoire rudely. They weren't badly hurt, just a bit singed. And I cleared up the Transfiguration classroom afterwards. No-one would have found out if it wasn't for Peeves.

Fred

P.S – Dad, can you send me some more fireworks? I have none left.

_12 February 2014_

_Dear Aunt Ginny_

_Sorry about the lack of letters, I have an awful lot of work this year. I need some advice, and I can't really ask anyone else. I sent a Valentine's day card to the guy I know, and I wanted it to be anonymous. I sent it off with an owl to be delivered on the 14__th__, but I just realised that it is MY OWL I sent with it rather than the school one. You know Selena – she's really recognisable! What do I do?_

_Victoire_

_13__th__ February 2014_

_Dear Aunt Ginny,_

_You're right. I can't hide my feelings forever. I'll let Teddy know it was me, and maybe it will change things. Thanks for the advice. I'll write to you afterwards to let you know how he reacted. I hope he doesn't think I'm weird, but maybe this will help him decide his true feelings about me. I've been so down since he started going out with Poppy. Do you think he might go out with me after this? I think it's a possibility…he has been avoiding Poppy for the past week or so._

_Victoire_

14th February 2014

Dear Poppy

Happy Valentine's Day! Meet me in the Charms classroom on the fourth floor after lunch today – I have a present for you.

Teddy

_18__th__ February 2014_

_Dear Aunt Ginny_

_I'm worried about Victoire. She's been acting weird since Valentine's day, as if she can't really see anyone in front of her. She just wanders aimlessly – she even skipped a lesson yesterday, which she's never ever done before. Apparently she was writing to you before she got strange again, so do you know what is going on?_

_Dominique_

_P.S – she did send Teddy a joke Valentine that day, and they laughed about it, but I don't think that could be it because she got over him, didn't she?_

_15__th__ April 2014_

_Dear Teddy_

_Happy birthday! Meet me in the Room of Requirement after last lesson. I have a surprise for you – just like Valentine's Day._

_All my love, Poppy_

_VICTOIRE'S FIFTH YEAR_

22 November 2014

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny

Thanks for the invitation for this Christmas, but I can't come. I'm spending the week with Poppy and her family in Wales. Could I come the week afterwards?

Teddy

_13__th__ January 2015_

_Dear Maman_

_Christmas was good, but it's so hard to adjust to work after having so much time off. I'm sorry that I missed Teddy the week he was there, but I was invited to Anna's. I know you were disappointed that I didn't tell you, but it was a last minute decision. I hope you understand._

_Victoire_

31st March 2015

Dear Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny

Just to tell you, I'm not going out with Poppy anymore. I don't want to talk about it, really. Please spread the message with the others so that I don't have to answer awkward questions when I get back.

Teddy

_2cnd April 2015_

_Dear Aunt Ginny_

_Yes, I do know what is going on with Teddy. He and Poppy broke up a few days ago. Basically, he went to meet her in a classroom after school for __**something **__(no-one wants to ask what!) and found her snogging Oliver Thomas. Apparently they'd been cheating at least since Christmas, if not before, and Teddy is really upset about the whole thing, mainly because he and Oliver used to be best friends. Oliver's girlfriend, Penny Parkinson, suggested that she and Teddy snog in the Great Hall to get back at them (She's Slytherin – what can you expect?). But this does at least prove your theory that Victoire is still in love with Teddy, because she's perked up a lot since it happened, and I caught them hugging in the common room earlier, and she did look a little guilty. Teddy just looked miserable – just how blind is he? I did think he was intelligent enough to realise how Victoire feels, but he is actually completely oblivious._

_Dominique_

_27__th__ April 2015_

_Dear Maman and Dad_

_My plans for this holiday have changed – I'm staying at home or at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place the entire time. Anna is moving, and Teddy has promised to tutor me for Herbology again because it is still really hard. Sorry I've been a bit down recently; I've just been really stressed and tired with exams and things._

_Love from Victoire_

12th May 2015

Dear Uncle Harry

Thanks for letting me stay at yours this holiday to tutor Victoire – Grimmauld Place has the most space for serious studying. I'm actually quite worried about her Herbology. Last term she was getting good enough at it that I thought she wouldn't need tutoring anymore, but after the holidays she seems to have forgotten everything! I actually had to define the word 'plant' for her last week. Also, she seems to be having trouble blinking: she keeps staring at me. Do you think she could be ill?

Teddy

_10__th__ June 2015_

_Dear Maman_

_I just thought I should tell you, because I know she won't: Dominique is going to the Solstice Ball with David Corner, from Hufflepuff. He's really nice and you shouldn't worry at all, but please, if you see Uncle Harry or Aunt Ginny, tell them to ask James to back off a bit? He actually performed a full bod bind curse on him __in the shower!__ It's getting a bit out of hand._

_Love from Victoire_

_P.S – I'm going to the ball with Mike Wood, Anna's brother. He's in Teddy's year and really great._

_10__th__ June 2015_

_Dear Aunt Ginny_

_Our plan this summer may not be necessary: Victoire has a boyfriend. I think. At least, she's going to the ball with Mike Wood (A.K.A fittest guy in Hogwarts. Ever. No jokes about you and Uncle Harry here, please.) So maybe she's over Teddy! Finally! _

_Dominique_

_P.S – I'm going with Dave Corner. He might be in Hufflepuff, but he's a third year so that's the only way I'm getting to the ball at all._

14th June 2015

Dear Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George and Grandpa Arthur,

I need some advice from all of you: I think I'm falling for a girl, and I have no idea what to do about it. She's a year younger than me and she's going out with another guy, but I really like her. Any pointers?

Teddy

17th June 2015

Dear Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Uncle Bill, Uncle Charlie, Uncle George and Grandpa Arthur,

I DID NOT MENTION ANY NAMES FOR A REASON. IMPARTIAL ADVICE IS WISHED FOR AT THIS POINT, NOT JOKES.

Teddy

VICTOIRE'S SIXTH YEAR

15TH December 2016

Dear Uncle Harry

The girls (well, Dominique) have been begging me to write to you and ask you to write to James. He (apparently) keeps hexing their boyfriends. Personally, I think that Mike Wood deserved everything he got, but Dominique is more annoyed than Victoire about it. Actually, maybe you could just tell him to stop cursing Dom's boyfriend. He can do whatever he wants to Victoire's.

Teddy

_14th January 2017_

_Dear Auntie Ginny_

_You were so right. As soon as I start going out with someone else, Teddy starts noticing me! How on earth did you know? I keep catching him staring at me (usually when I've been staring at him, if I'm honest) and maybe I do have a chance. The only thing is, Mike Wood is starting to annoy me…a lot. I don't quite know how much longer I can stay with him, so Teddy had better get a move on._

_Love Vicky_

3rd February 2017

Dear Mum and Dad

I'm not hexing them except when they deserve it. Besides, no-one cares if I hex Wood. Even Victoire doesn't like him anymore – I heard her telling Dom she couldn't stand him.

James

P.S – Dom's had three boyfriends so far anyway. Don't they need hexing once in a while? It reminds them that she has family.

_17th April 2017_

_Hi Auntie Ginny_

_Yes, I broke up with Wood. He tried to hex James back, and that was a bit far, in my opinion. But this doesn't seem to have any effect of Teddy at all. I'm beginning to think that he's just a bit dim, to be honest. Or that he really doesn't like me like that at all, which I really don't want to even consider right now. Thanks for all the advice, but I think that I might as well give up. There's no use wishing for something that's never going to happen, is there?_

_Vicky_

_12th June 2017_

_Dear Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny_

_Teddy isn't taking the news well. Andromeda was the only blood relative he had left, and having her go into St Mungo's really has got to him. I'm comforting him as best I can, but I think he needs to come and stay with you for a while. He did all his N.E. early anyway, so he could just leave now, if that's alright with you._

_Vicky._

_13th September 2017_

_Dear Auntie Ginny_

_Well, aren't we silly? I can't believe that Teddy and Victoire got together over the summer and we knew nothing about it! Of course, I bugged her until she told me everything, and I shall now share it with you, like the caring and loving niece I am._

_As far as she would tell me, when Andromeda first went into hospital they started spending a lot of time together. And gradually that progressed into spending even more time together, and then over the summer (when they were both in France with our parents) they FINALLY kissed. And then there were tons of exclamations about how they both though the other though of them as a friend ect ect…_

_Vicky claims that she was going to tell us after Teddy had passed his healer training, so that Dad couldn't shout at him too much! However, I think that that is a total and utter lie and she was just too scared to do it in case he shouted at her. But this was ruined when James butted in on Teddy "seeing her off" at the station yesterday._

_At least they're finally together though! I suppose it will be me, James or Fred to couple up next. But not with each other! I think that one inter-cousin marriage is quite enough for our family._

_Lots of love, Dominique_


End file.
